Talk:Return to Ostagar
Item List The Return to Ostagar#Items list is consistent with the way other DLCs are presented - Warden's Keep and The Stone Prisoner. It is intended to list what items are available in the DLC so that users that want to know what they are getting in this DLC can see it all in one page. Quests pages may also opt to list the items available in it, but the highlight of the page should be the Quest and its walkthrough. Additionally, items may be spread out across different quests - The Golem in Honnleath and A Golem's Memories is a good example. So, in order to maintain consistent structure across the wiki, I have re-added the Items. -- 20:56, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Bug and Workaround Yes all specializations were removed, however I have just now found ONE workaround to get a few of them back. If you have multiple profiles, any profile that you used to unlock a particular specialization will no longer be able to do so again in any way. However, a DIFFERENT profile, even one that HAD the specialization unlocked and was using it on a character but was NOT actually used to unlock it in the first place CAN be used to unlock specializations again. I am not sure how much this can be exploited...I just used it to re-unlock my Bezerker and Assassin specializations on a second profile that I had completed the game with using Oghren and Zevran's dialog options. I still don't seem to be able to purchase any manuals though, so those seem to be gone for good. I don't have Alistair or Morrigan in my camp anymore so I can't test those, and Leliana doesn't seem to want to teach me to be a bard again but that may be because I am in a relationship with her. Go forth and re-unlock, my friends! At least until they put in a legit fix. Darksnow217 05:15, January 15, 2010 (UTC) You can purchase the manuals again if you have a save from before you originally purchased them (most likely from your first playthrough). Simply load that save, seek out the manual(s) and purchase them. Then create a new save game with the specializations unlocked and they should be unlocked for all of your characters. I (re)learned templar and ranger from Bodahn using this method. If you have a lot of saves, you can relearn every specialization in fairly short order. Clearing your Xbox cache, entering the game and unlocking a specialization, saving and exiting the game, and then going back into it fixed the specialization bug for me. It's not the DLC that caused the bug, it was the Title Update that was available at the same time the DLC was. The article should be updated to reflect that it was the Title Update and not the DLC that was the cause. Might be a good idea to put in there how to clear the update from the Xbox harddrive as well. 18:43, January 16, 2010 (UTC) <<<< Confirmed. There is a comment in the blog here that gives specific instructions on how to do it.Darksnow217 18:47, January 16, 2010 (UTC) : Just realized you have it in the Bugs section, that's what I get for not reading the whole page first, but the Update on the January 13th release still blames it on the DLC and not the Title Update. Shouldn't that be fixed as well? 18:46, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ***Successful way to re-unlock your specializations if you did download the patch is as follows; You have to do a Gamertag Recovery. This forces Microsoft to re-sync your profile and therefor corrects the error applied by the patch. To do this, sign out of all your profiles then select the box for Profile Sign-In, select Recover Gamertag and input the information for your Xbox Live ID. It wont erase or change any of your data because you are simply re-writing the profile you already have back onto to your hard-drive. Then go into an old save file, find a way to re-unlock just one specialization (I suggest using some party members' dialogue options) then save in a NEW file. Exit the game completely, then when you go back in all specializations you had unlocked will be re-opened across your entire profile. Yay! Darksnow217 00:08, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- Does any one know the exact release date? Holiday seasons seems a bit vague. Sir Moose 14:13, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :While watching the CE bonus disk, specifically the video about the DLC at the 3:20 mark, I noticed you can see a character wearing Cailin's armor, as well as Shale and co. fighting in the snowy-version map of Ostagar. At 3:29 you can even see a bloodied shale standing in what appears to be the Tower of Ishal. Just a little heads up for anyone with the CE. Johnnyriot999 08:47, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :For something slated to be released during "this holiday season", it's really cutting it close with these few remaining days. -Tajik24 06:49, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::It "was" slated for a release this holiday season. Bioware is trying to get the PC and Xbox release in time and the PS3 version has been delayed. :::Close enough... Besides, the PS3 DLC should be some kind of free patch to fix the graphics, because that game makes the PS3 look bad... Or is it the other way around? Oh well. Axier 14:37, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Available on Xbox Live now Someone on GameFAQs made it aware to me and others that it is now available on Xbox Live but isn't showing up in the Xbox Live "Most Recent" section nor is is appearing on Xbox.com. Someone should update the article. Official Confirmation Here. - Pwr905 17:24, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Duncan Sidequest? Is there any basis for the claim that there is a large sidequest regarding Duncan's background? What is the source for that? 07:22, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Notes on the January 13th Xbox 360 DLC The content below the above heading (in the article page) should be modified according to our standards. -- 12:00, January 16, 2010 (UTC) what about the kings awsome looking 2 handed sword??? I havnt heard one person mention or complain about not being able to get the kings 2 handed golden sword lol thats the sword that i want anyways not some 1 handed sword and sheild i prefer 2 handed weapons mosty anyways! whats up with that bioware??? 11:34, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure the 2-hand sword Cailan was wielding is the same exact model as the Yunaris/The Summoner Sword? >> [[User:Fycan| Fy]][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 20:24, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Yea i didnt noticed that the summer sword and yusaris had same graphics as kings two handed sword thanks for the info i just wish the yussaris or summer sword was golden but i never equipped summer sword since was soo late in the game once aquired and by then you got much better swords equipped it just gets sold lol. maybe later on the kings golden two haned sword will find its way into the game im wishing. 19:52, February 4, 2010 (UTC) the ogre that killed king Cailan that's wierd we need to fight the ogre that killed king Cailan, i remember duncan killed that ogre... you can see it in the scene before you run to the tower of ishal... :It was reanimated by the Genlock Necromancer (necromancy is magic in which 'necro' (meaning dead) is invovled), so yes, it was dead, but then reanimated (Animate Dead is even an actual spell mages can use, and Reanimate Dead as Swarm (Monster) a creature spell listed as Undead Swarm in the tooltip, so not far fetched or anything). Hence why when you were fight it had Duncan's blades still in it and that you are able to loot those afterwards. So really, there is nothing peculiar about it it follows plot appropriately. 04:42, February 22, 2010 (UTC) **** This It isn't on the damn PS3? 03:55, February 22, 2010 (UTC) *It will be on March 11th. OLIOSTER (talk) 07:58, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Workaround fo Mac on the FAQ for Mac technical support forum on bioware.com is a workaround for running RtO on Mac systems. I checked it myself and it works. Don't know if this is relevant for the article, but since RtO was for a long time woefully craved by Mac users, and known as "not available", I thought I'd mention it here. -- Marvin Arnold 19:19, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ostagar achievement I killed the ogre but didn't achieve the... achievement! Why? Maybe must be the main character who kills it? Barricaded doorway Two questions for anyone who may know: Can you still get the key off "Charred Corpse" if you completed the Mage chest quest the first time around? Also, can Shale or summat open up that barricaded door for you? Having the answers to these would probably cover most, if not all, questions regarding the DLC. (talk) 15:36, May 31, 2010 (UTC)Rellakan :If you're playing on the you can use this mod to get the key to the chest by using the console. --M.harmless (talk) 16:19, May 31, 2010 (UTC) the "Mage's Chest" in Return to Ostagar" Was wondering if anyone knows how to open this chest for the DLC? It says 'Key Required', but where is this key?? I've completed the quest already in 'Origins' :I believe it's the Key to Mages' Chest that you need. Return to Ostagar (Quest) has details. 07:29, July 10, 2010 (UTC) If you did the feed the prisoner quest when you first went to Ostagar, then you can't do the Mages's Chest on the Return to Ostagar. If you don't do the feed quest, the chest becomes available. You will find the key on the dead body in the cell when you first enter Return. RTO has much better loot in my opinion. is this worth the cost how long is this anyway Bug Preventing Completion I keep getting a bug that gets the Genlock Necromancer stuck outside the Tower of Ishal. He just stands there and I can't engage him. He'll show up in the cutscenes on the way to the Ogre, but the Ogre is alone during the fight, and I think the Necromancer is supposed to be there. If I return to the spot he was stuck after killing the Ogre, he is hostile and I can kill and loot him, but it never finishes the quest and I can't get the achievement or bury the king or whatever. I've gone there with multiple characters and it happens every time. I'm wondering if anyone else has had this problem. If they have, it should probably be added in the bugs list. Oh, and if anyone knows a fix, it'd be great to learn that, too. (talk) 14:30, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Added a bug where the Genlock Necromancer stay near the place where you defeat the Hurlock General and thus preventing you from completing the mission. --Zumbox (talk) 11:54, July 11, 2012 (UTC) What's the point of the raven? Tab key revealed a raven hopping around some distance west of the prisoner cages, but I can't do anything to it or with it. Is this just a programmer's inside joke? Reused Map? Is it just me or is the darkspawn tunnels map (between the tower and the battlefield) the same map as in the intro quest for Dalish elves? I haven't played that quest in a year, so forgive me if I am wrong, but they seem to have just taken that map, added some blockages, made you go backwards through it, and called it a new map. It may even have the same enemies (scaled up of course). -Phoenyx65535 (talk) 05:07, June 30, 2013 (UTC) There are components in the Dragon age mod kit that allow you to make dungeons out of modular parts, this dungeon type is also used for the werewolf base. This is not rare or strange for Bioware they re-use assets all the time, it allows them to make more stuff without wasting as much data, and in this case it makes sense as it was already established that the wall was a network of ruins. If you care to look further, the tower you climb is the mag tower floors, but edited. The fade uses the mage tower edited as well. Many of the buildings in the Arl of Redcliffe were also used in Lothering. There are only 3 tree types in the game, excluding unique ones and fallen over stumps. Point is, enjoy the smaller file size. -details saying person